


How To Pop The Question

by questionmark007



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, camsten, minor Camille Engelson - Freeform, minor Linus Ahluwalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's getting ready to pop the question. Something he's been planning for a LONG time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Written for delirium-dreamin on tumblr as their Stitchers Secret Santa present</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Pop The Question

Proposing was important to Cameron.

Sure, he knew it was important to everyone who decided to do it, but he figured that, given the unique circumstances that were all over his relationship with his hopefully-future fiancee, he needed to work even harder on the proposal, which is why he was currently sitting on a park bench, watching the sunset and waiting for Kirsten.

The weight of the small black box in his pocket was a constant reminder of why he was there (not that he needed reminding) and everything that had led up to this.

This proposal had been in the works for about three months or so, and so far, everything was going off without a hitch, which is partly why Cameron was so nervous. ( _Something_ had to go wrong eventually right?). The other reason for his nervousness was obviously because he was about to ask the woman he loved more than life one of the two most important questions he could ever ask (the other being the question that started it all: _what’s your problem that makes it so you don’t have any friends?_ Of course, looking back, he wished he had said something nicer or cooler like _“hello, I’m Cameron. Ready to be a Stitcher?”_ but oh well…)

Cameron shifted trying to get comfortable on the hard bench.

It figured that after five years of knowing each other, three years of dating, and three-ish months of planning that Kirsten would be late to her own proposal.

Really should’ve seen this coming, Cameron thought glancing around again in search of a familiar blonde head. He stuck his hand in his pocket, closing it around the box and thought back to all of the work that went into finding it.

_“I need your help, Camille” Cameron walked into the break room at the lab where she and Linus were sitting waiting for Kirsten to get changed so they could debrief after a Stitch._

_“With what?” She asked, curiously._

_“But not my help?” Linus looked dejected._

_“It’s not really your area,” Cameron told him, sitting across from the pair._

_“Because I don’t have ‘the touch’?” Linus retorted. Camille rolled her eyes._

_“No, because you’re not Kirsten’s best friend.” Cameron sighed._

_“Neither am I,” Camille gave him a funny look. “You two have been besties basically since we started working here.”_

_“Are we really arguing about this?” He asked, bewildered. “Look, Camille, I need your help picking out an engagement ring for Kirsten.”_

_“Done!” She squealed before turning to Linus, “And it’s before Christmas, so pay up!”_

_“You bet on —who the murderer is?” Cameron changed sentences as Kirsten walked into the conference room. “That’s so unprofessional!”_

Cameron had spent two weeks unsuccessfully trying to find a ring but with Camille’s help, they picked out a ring a few days after he asked her for assistance while Kirsten was in class (she eventually went back to grad school once things had stabilized with the program and was nearly done with her dissertation). It was a relatively simple ring (much to Camille’s chagrin): a single diamond with a rose gold band, but Cameron’s favorite part of the ring was that the part of the band that lead to the diamond was braided, giving it a unique look and reminded Cameron of the few times Kirsten had braided her hair - something she did once for a case but did more and more now that she knew how much he loved it.

After buying the ring was the most important part of Cameron’s plan: the six week wait. Which is to say that he hid the ring in a place he knew she would find it.

He wanted her to find it for several reasons: firstly was simply that she had had a surprise proposal before and it hadn’t ended well. Then was the fact that just because Cameron knew he was ready to marry her didn’t mean that Kirsten was ready to marry him and he wanted to give her time to decide if she was ready or not (and to hopefully drop hints if she wasn’t).

So he put it in his t-shirt drawer - in clear view - because Kirsten raided his t-shirt drawer at least twice a week so he figured even at her most oblivious, it would only take her a maximum of two weeks to find, then he gave her a lot of time to “soul search” as Camille (who couldn’t decide if this plan was genius or idiotic) called it.

After the ring had sat in his t-shirt drawer for about five weeks, something amazing happened: Kirsten asked him if he thought they should officially move into Ed’s house. Kirsten still owned the house, and Camille still lived there but for all intents and purposes, Kirsten had long since moved into Cameron’s apartment.

When he asked her about it, she shrugged it off with a “it might be nice to have more room”. And then not a week later, she started talking about redoing the kitchen at Ed’s house and wanting Cameron’s input on what he wanted in the kitchen since Cameron “does most of the cooking anyway”.

Now, the kitchen at Ed’s was about the size of a shoebox and a total nightmare to renovate, but the meaning behind it is what made Cameron realize that she had not only found the ring, but also come to a decision. She was thinking about their future and wanting to make it as real as he did.

Which is, again, what led to Cameron sitting in this park, leg bouncing nervously, watching the sun dip behind the trees and buildings as he waited for his future to arrive.

Finally, he saw her quickly walking along path that led to him. He stood and smiled as she approached.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. My alarm didn’t go off,” Kirsten glanced at the phone in her hand, annoyed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he leaned in and kissed her quickly, nerves suddenly gone. “You’re right on time,” he grinned cheerily at her.

And she was: right on time to start the rest of their lives.


End file.
